Flames Mob
The Flame Mob was formed in eraly 2008 when two males teamed up with wild females. Cookie and Flame settled into the dominant positions. In 2009 Brock over threw Flame but he was soon overthrew by Flame after two months. The Flames became one of the biggest mobs around once with over 40 members. Dominant Pair When the group formed Cookie assumed he role of dominant female along with Flame. However he was over thrown by Brock but he regained his status within two months. Current Members The Flame have 28 members April 2010. Cookie (VFMF002) Dominant Female Flame (VFMM001) Dominant Male VFMF012 VFMF016 VFMF018 VFMF019 VFMM021 VFMF022 VFMF023 VFMF024 VFMM026 VFMF027 VFMF028 VFMF030 VFMM031 VFMM032 VFMM033 VFMF034 VFMM035 VFMF036 VFMM037 VFMF038 VFMF039 VFMM040 VFMF041 VFMF042 VFMM043 VFMM044 All Known Members Flame (VFMM001) Cookie (VFMF002) Brock (VFMM003) Kalena (VFMF004) Shanna (VFMF005) Paloma (VFMF006) VFMM007 VFMF008 VFMF009 VFMM010 VFMF011 VFMF012 VFMM013 VFMF014 VFMM015 VFMF015 VFMM017 VFMF018 VFMF019 VFMM020 VFMM021 VFMF022 VFMF023 VFMF024 VFMM025 VFMM026 VFMF027 VFMF028 VFMM029 VFMF030 VFMM031 VFMM032 VFMM033 VFMF034 VFMM35 VFMF036 VFMM037 VFMF038 VFMF039 VFMM040 VFMF041 VFMF042 VFMM043 VFMM044 Rivals The Flame's main rivals are the Jat Dogs. They moved in near the Kit Kats but yet to have an encounter with them. History January 2008: '''Cookie, Kalena, Shanna, Paloma teamed up with Flame and Brock. Cookie and Flame became the dominant pair. '''February 2008: '''Cookie,Kalena, Shanna and Paloma were all pregnant. '''March 2008: '''Cookie gave birth but lost her litter. Kalena and Shanna gave birth to VFMM007, VFMF008, VFMF009, VFMM010, VFMF011, VFMF012, VFMM013 and VFMM014. Paloma aborted. '''April 2008: '''Two encounters with a wild group. '''May 2008: Cookie was pregnant. June 2008: Cookie gave birth to VFMM015 and VFMF016. July 2008: One encounter with a wild group. August 2008: Brock went roving. Paloma was pregnant. September 2008: Paloma gave birth to VFMM017, VFMF018 and VFMF019. October 2008: Cookie was pregnant. She evicted Shanna and Paloma. November 2008: '''Cookie gave birth to VFMM020, VFMM021, VFMF022 and VFMF023. '''December 2008: One encounter with a wild mob. January 2009: Group split, Cookie, Flame, Kalena, VFMM007, VFMM010, VFMF012 and the four pups remain. Other meerkats were absent. February 2009: '''The two groups rejoined. Brock over threw Flame and became the dominant male. '''March 2009: '''Shanna was pregnant. Cookie aborted. '''April 2009: '''Shanna gave birth to VFMF024, VFMM025, VFMM026 and VFMF027. '''May 2009: Flame over threw Brock and became the dominant male again. June 2009: '''Cookie was pregnant. She evicted Kalena, Shanna and Paloma. '''July 2009: '''Cookie gave birth to VFMF028, VFMM029, VFMF30, VFMM031 and VFMM032. Kalena, Shanna and Paloma left the group. '''August 2009: Brock, VFMM007, VFMM010 left the group and joined the Jat Dogs. Setpember 2009: VFMF008 was pregnant. One encounter with Jat Dogs. October 2009: VFMF008 gave birth to VFMM033, VFMD034, VFMM35 and VFMF036. VFMF014 was pregnant November 2009: '''VFMF012 gave birth to VFMM037, VFMF038, VFMF039 and VFMM040. '''December 2009: '''Two encounters with a wild group. Cookie was pregnant. Sje evicted VFMF008, VFMF011 and VFMF014. '''January 2010: '''Cookie gave birth to VFMF041, VFMF042, VFMM043 and VFMM044. '''February 2010: '''VFMM013 and VFMM015 went roving. '''March 2010: '''VFMM013, VFMM015, VFMM017, VFMM020, VFMM025 and VMM029 left the group. '''April 2010: Cookie was pregnant. She evicted VFMF009 and VFMF014 who left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs